Tokyo Reincarnations
by LittleDhampirRoza
Summary: 1 year after their 1st summoning to Cephiro the 3 Magic Knights cannot forget their horrible crime. The murder of Princess Emeraude and being tormented to no end.But evil is brewing fast,and as magic returns,death awaits.FxF,ExHxL,CxUxA Gomen!TeperaryHold
1. Telopathic powers and Fuu's injuries

"Flame Arrow!" yelled a red haired girl. "Umi! Fuu! You guys OK?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Hikaru," replied the blonde haired, emerald eyed beuity, she looked at the red eyed girl and smiled. "I believe we both are."

"That's... right..." said the blue haired girl behind them, she had a hard time returning to her feet. She had a big gash in the right side of her cheek, but still gave her two friends a smile.

"U-Umi!" yelled the red eyed girl as she ran over to her friend, "Umi! Oh no! Umi!" she cried as Umi stumbled over and fell to the ground. "Oh, Fuu! Can you help her!" Hikaru cried turning to the emerald eyed girl- called Fuu- behind her. Fuu noded her head and lifted her hand and closed her eyes.

"Wind... of healing!" she chanted, green sparkles came from her hand and floated over to Umi. Her scratches and cuts began to fade. Umi's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at Hirkau and Fuu.

She tried to stand while saying, "Thank you, Hikaru, Fuu!" She helped Hikaru up after she found her own feet. "That monster was really strong... We have to hurry and save Cephiro!" Umi said gripping her sword. "Are you guys ready?" she asked looking up into the thundery clouds.

"Yes Ms. Umi!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

All three of the Magic Knights looked up as they closed their eyes.

"Rayearth!" Hikaru cried. Her cape appeared along with her updated armor. Her red armor reflected off of the lightning that lit the sky. Her ruby red eyes opened to see her Rune God- Rayearth Lord Of Fire- appear before her. Her eyes glimmered off the red light that came down and she disappeared in it.

Umi did the same. "Selece!" she called out. Her armor appeared as she closed her eyes. Her hair was pulled back as her headband appeared. Her hair danced in the wind beuitifly and her headbands jewel gleamed off of the blue light that came down from Umi's Rune God- Selece Lord of Water. She disappeared in the blue ray of light.

_'I suppose, I am acquired to do the same.' _Fuu stated as she closed her eyes, "Windom!" Fuu called. Her armor did the same as the other Magic Knights, her golden hair waved as it lightly touched her face. Her glasses disappeared and her cape flowed around loosely. Her Rune God Windom- Lord of the skies- appeared and so did the stream of light. And she disappeared.

Hikaru looked at her comrades, "Alright, ready?"

"It would appear so Ms. Hikaru," Fuu said with a gentle smile.

Umi nodded, "Yup!"

"Alright... Here we go! Let's go save Cephiro!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Hikaru dropped to the ground, trembling. "T-then why did you summon us here!"

Princess Emeraud lifted her head to revel her flowing tears. "The... the reason I summoned y-you Magic Knights..." her voice trailed off, "the reason I summoned you... Was so that you could kill me!"

"...T-t-to k-kill you...!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Nooooo! I can't!" Hikaru gasped, she awoke to find herself sweating and crying. She trembled, "It was... all a dream..." she whispered trying to catch her breath. She clasped her hands to her face and wept.

**That's not true... Cephiro isn't a dream...**

Hikaru glanced over at the clock. 4:29 a.m... she sighed, though it had been a whole year since they had been summoned to Cephiro, it still felt like yesterday. Like yesterday they where taught magic but Master Mage Clef. Like yesterday they fought their own hearts for the Escudo. Like yesterday they received weapons from Presea. Like yesterday they where confronted by Zagoto's minions. Like yesterday they revived the three Rune Gods: Selece, Windom, and Rayearth, and became the Magic Knights. Like yesterday they defeated Zagoto. Like yesterday... they _killed _Princess Emeraud.

But with the time she knew Umi and Fuu... It was the exact opposite. Hikaru felt like she had known her best friends- no, more like her sisters- since she was born. Sure to anyone else that would sound stupid. But if they knew what had happened to the now now freshman teenagers, who where once called the Magic Knights, well... lets just say they would know better than to all it "stupid".

"Hey Hikaru."

Hikaru gasped, she knew that voice, it was...

"You there?"

Hikaru smiled and closed her eyes, "Yes Umi!"

A sigh of rlief came, "Good!" she said sarcastically, "I thought you might have left the realm of the living!"

Even though Hikaru couldn't see Umi, she could tell she was giving off a grin. "I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of Fuu." she confirmed after an awkward silence.

With coming back to Tokyo after "saving" Princess Emeraud, they had been been given a special gift: Telepathic Powers. They found this out about two days after returning to Cephiro. Fuu had said that it might have been a gift from the princess. For "freeing" her that is. And the next day the received a message from Clef. Well, frankly a dream. He had said:

_"Dearest Magic Knights who saved all of Cephiro, I am sorry that you where sent back to your own world, with non of your questions answered. But I'm afraid there isn't time. I must give you terrible news: Cephiro is on the verge of annihilation. It would seem that the Princess' souls was_ _split in two: one has been put to rest and the other..." his voice trailed off, then he continued. "The other is seeking vengence against the Ledgendary Magic Knights." His eyes turned from serious to pleading, "Magic Knights, her 'evil' soul is still Emeraud of Cephiro... and she wished for the total annihilation of our beloved Cephiro." his eyes seemed to darken as he slightly lowered his head in defeat. "I simply don't have any more strength... Magic Knights... Wait for us...all of us... when the time comes... please... search for us when we a re-"_

After that the dream was cut off, and the dream ended.

"Hikaru? You OK?" asked a concerned Umi, "Fuu said that she couldn't sleep either."

Hikaru gasped, "Oh! is Fuu OK?" Hikaru calmed herself and asked, "How are her burns?"

Umi giggled at her, "why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Huh?" asked a bewildered Hikaru.

"I'm alright Ms. Hikaru..." came the once intelligent, smooth and confident voice that had been replaced by a scratchy and weak whisper, "What about you?"

"F-Fuu--?" Hikaru said aloud, she gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as Hikari, who was sleeping on the end of her bed stirred. She sighed as Hikari rolled over and sleped again. "Are you OK! Are you still in the hospital! Are your injuries getting any better!" Hikaru finally calmed herself, then quietly asked, "Are you gonna be OK like the doctor said?"

Fuu tried to clear her throat, which sounded rough and sore, which really worried Hikaru. "Yes I'm alright Ms. Hikaru, but I have to say, in comparison to your visiting with Ms. Umi yesterday, I don't think then has been a big improvment with my burns." she tried to chuckled but ended up coughing instead. After she was finished she sighed, "Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, it really does mean the world to me that you two are always there for me. And I... I... I want you to know that I will not give up on you. I absolutly refuse to give up on you two." she smiled gentily. Hikaru wanted to cry. Through their telopathic powers, if Hikaru could consintrate, she could see Fuu and Umi. She had concentrated to see her friend Fuu. Her heart wanted to break. Through her powers she could see her best friend: cuts, bruises, scratches, bandages, wrapings. Fuu was in really bad condition. There had been a really bad fire. Fuu had come out in severe burns, she was rushed to the hospital right away. By the time she had gotten there she had been in mental shock- Hikaru and Umi where almost the only ones that knew why. Fuu actually hadn't been in the house when it caught fire. But her older sister, Kuu, was. Kuu had also been rushed to the hospital, but had died two days after arriving. When Kuu pasted away, Fuu was still in her coma. She had no idea that her beloved, older sister died while holding her hand.

Fuu was going on the eighth day in the hospital, and probebly wouldn't be releast for another good month. But who knows, maybe she'll get better sooner if Hikaru and Umi prayed enough.

"Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, thank you," Fuu begain to cry. Her golden hair brushed the side of ehr face as she wept. "Your always there for me, even when I went through..." she paused, "_things_... I apologies... I'm nothing but a burden. So helpless. You even come to the hospital everyday. How could I possibly even think of asking for that?"

Hikaru let a tear slide down her cheek, "Oh Fuu! How could you call yourself a burden?"

"That's right!" Umi cried also, "When you can't blme yourself for leaning on someones shoulder when you _need _someone."

Hikaru closed her eyes and consentrated as did Umi. Fuu's tears continued to fall as Hikaru and Umi's images came before her.

"We love you so much Fuu..." Umi and Hikaru whispered as the three Magic Knights embrased each other. Hikaru and Umi where careful not to press down on any of her burns.

"You two are the only reason I can still move on." Fuu whispered.

Hikaru opened her eyes and looked over at Fuu's bedside table. She gasped when she saw what had been placed on it: A picture of Kuu and Fuu embracing each other. Hikaru buried her head in Fuu's shoulder, her shoulders shook as she wept. Hikaru's sudden movement caught Umi and Fuu's attention.

"Ms. Hikaru... What would be the m-matter?" asked Fuu worriedly.

Hikaru lifted her head to look at Fuu and Umi's eyes. "Remember our promise?" she asked steadly.

"What?" asked Umi amd Fuu.

Hikaru eyes as she slowely said, "My promise... was to always... no matter what... to protect... my sisters... Umi... and Fuu..."

Fuu and Umi both nodded at each other then smiled at Hikaru whole heartedly.

"That's... right..."

"M-hmm..."

The three Magic Knights fell asleep while in their embrace. It was a sign of a new life was about to begin for the thre sisters: Hikaru Shido, Umi Ryuzaki and Fuu Hououji. To search for the people they love. The of a trail that would lead to love... hatered... tears... happiness... fear... old friends... new enemies... but the magic knights would battle through it all... the out come... no one would know...


	2. What would make a good present?

**Thank you so much for you reviews! I was so worried that no one would review me. Oh well! I guess I was wrong! OK, I'll hurry up and get this over with so you can read chapter 2 (authors note doesn't count as a chapter)**

**OtakuGirlEmi**- Do not hesitate to cry out in excitment! For chapter two in done!

**Darkmoonfang**- he's close... so very close... I can almost taste him...

**RaevanDawn**- I love your pen name! It's so... cool! I'm glad you like Clef/Umi! Sorry that Clef sounded sad during the dream, he'll be OK, promise! Also, I am going to have a vote for the pairings, probably in chapter 3 or 4. I'll definetly put your vote up too. In the anime, it seems that they're going more towards a Umi and Clef relationship. More than an Umi and Ascot relationship, like in the manga. Oh, and before I forget: I like sugar too! WHEE! Lol, I, too am, strange... Ask my friends...

**Sensai**- Thank you for your wonderful review! I noticed you reviewed twice- I mean, saying the same thing, I mean not that I don't mind. Anyway! Arigoto for the review!

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, Umi, do you think we should get something to cheer Fuu up?"

Umi looked away from the bus window to look at Hikau, "you mean, like a present?"

Hikaru nodded, then sighed, "I've never seen Fuu like this- I mean after coming back from Cephiro, sure she was depressed, well we all where. But put that together with her own older sister's death..." she looked Umi in the eye, "Fuu needs all the support she can get."

Umi nodded slowly, "I agree with you." Umi sighed then smiled, "I think that getting her a present is a great idea."

Hikaru looked up from the ground, smiling, "so, Umi, what should we get her?"

"Hmm..." Umi thought for a second, resting her chin in her hand, "maybe candy?"

Hikaru shook her head, "we could get that for her all the time. We need something more... special." she tapped her finger's on the arm rest. She stayed quiet for a few moments, then asked, "Umi? Do you think we should go shopping today?"

"Hmm?" Umi, looked away from the window, "where to? Mall?"

Hikaru shrugged, "I don't know. I usually don't go shopping."

Umi stared at her, "oh, that's right! Your family runs a kendo school, right?"

Hikaru nodded as her cat ears popped up, "that's right."

Umi giggled, "I guess you don't shop much, especially since you're the only girl and three brothers!"

"I guess that is why."

"Lets drop off Fuu's homework, and then we can go look around."

"OK," Hikaru nodded sweetly, "and let's hurry." she said as the bus slowed to a stop.

Umi got her backpack, "this is our stop." she then stood up.

As Hikaru grabbed her bag, she remembered, "oh, Umi. The stores close early today."

"Oh! I guess your right." Umi thought a moment. "So should we drop of Fuu's stuff after we go shopping?"

"Oh, but what about Fuu?" Hikaru said with worry in her voice, "we would be keeping her waiting then!"

Umi sighed, "I guess that's true."

"So what are we gonna do?" Hikaru asked looking at the bag with Fuu's homework in it.

Umi sighed again, "well, whatever the choice, we need to hurry before the bus leaves."

"... we can go to the store first." Hikaru said with a frown.

Umi put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, and smiled. "Don't worry Hikaru, we'll hurry back."

Hikaru looked at Umi silently, then closed her eyes and smiled brightly, "Alright!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"_Fuu! Wait up!"_

_Fuu turned to face the voice, "oh... hello Kuu..." Her older sister Fuu ran over to her after shutting the iron fence. Her waist long, golden brown danced as the wind picked up. _

_She caught up to her smiling, "Fuu, what's wrong?" she asked smiling softly._

"_Hmm?" Fuu's head turned to face her sisters' smiling face. Fuu turned away, she wouldn't understand. She **couldn't **understand. But then it hit her, her head jolted up, "I'm sorry, please, don't worry about me."_

_Kuu just smiled, "you've been trying your hardest to act normal in front of mamma and papa... that's why I know it's serious..." _

_Fuu kept her eyes glued to the ground._

"_Fuu? Do you have someone to talk to?" Kuu asked kindly, as Fuu looked up from the ground, eyes wide with question. "Because... if you have someone to talk to, about your problems... and worries... it makes things easier to get through..."_

_Fuu's eyes glistened, 'poor Kuu... I've been worrying her so much...' a rare smile crossed Fuu's pretty pink lips. "Thank you Kuu..."_

'_More than you know...'_

_Kuu beamed at her darling sister. "Oh, by the way. Are you meeting someone?" she asked, 'like maybe her boyfriend...?' she thought chuckling. _

"_Oh, why yes." Fuu said looking at a passing car in the street. "I told mama that I was going to Tokyo tower to meet them." _

"_Oh! So your going to Tokyo Tower!" asked Kuu evcitedly, "ya know, they have the cutest pastries there!"_

_A sweat bead dropped on the back of Fuu's head. "Ah... well!" Fuu smiled as she let out a giggle, "I'll be sure to get you one!"_

_Her sisters eyes lightened with excitment, "YAY! Thank you Fuu!" her sister turned her heel and ran to the other side walk. She turned and smiled sweetly to Fuu. "Thank's again, Fuu!" she called waving. "See you later!" _

_Then she turned and left, leaving Fuu under the Sakura tree as they fell _**(A/N Sakura means cherry blossoms in japanpese. Just in case you didn't know.) **_"Oh, Kuu. I'm sorry, but I couldn't dump my worries on you... This is **my **battle..."_

Fuu's emerald eyes opened slowly, revealing glistening tears. As her eyes focused, she came face to face with her beloved sister's picture embracing her lovingly. She slowly lifted her hands to her face, she gently felt her bandage on her cheek and forehead. As she closed her eyes, her tears fell from her eyes.

"...Kuu..." Fuu whispered under her breath, covering her eyes with her hands.

She jumped slightly as there was a soft knock on the door, "Ms. Hououji?"

"Uh... yes?" she said, quickly trying to brush off her tears with her gown sleeve.

"May I come in?" Fuu gasped, she had heard that voice. Before... That southern accent. But, it couldn't be.

Fuu was suddenly brought back to the present. Was it her? "Ah, yes. Yes you may come in."

The door slightly opened, "good afternoon little missy."

It _was_ her! But... _how_!

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Oh, hey Hikau?" asked the blue haired girl leaning down looking in the store window. "What do you think Fuu would like?"

"Well..." Hikaru looked at Umi and shrugged, "I don't know."

Umi nodded and returned her gaze to the little stuffed animal inside the shop. It was light brown, and had a pink little collar. "Awww, that's so cute!" Umi cooed, while giggling softly. Hikaru walked over to Umi and looked at the display too.

"Tee hee!" she giggled, pointing to the stomach, "look, it says: I love my big sis!"

Umi stopped giggling, and squinted to see the small cursive writing. "Oh, I guess it does!"

Hikaru smiled sadly, "poor Fuu..."

Umi nodded silently "yes... your right..." she nodded, _'Hikaru shouldn't have to worry like this.' _Umi smiled trying to cheer up Hikaru, "Don't worry about Fuu, she may look like a brainiac, but she's really tough! I know she'll pull through!" Umi patted Hikaru on the shoulder gently, "so don't worry OK?"

Hikaru stayed silent for a moment, just staring at Umi. She didn't want to worry Umi but still...

"Alright! I won't worry!" she said returning to the light hearted, happy (a little blonde) Hikaru. She turned and said, "we'd better get something for Fuu if we want to get anything before the stores close!"

Umi nodded, "OK." Umi thought, _'that's Hikaru for ya...' _she giggled in the back of her mind. She really _would _do anything to make people happy...

"Umi?" Umi was abruptly, broken out of her thoughts.

"Yes Hikaru?"

"Is Fuu allergic to anything?"

"Um... no, she isn't." answered a bewildered Umi, "Why would you ask?"

Hikaru turned around to face Umi. "I know what we can get her!" answered Hikaru smiling excitedly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" asked an equally excited Umi, waiting for an answer.

"We could get her a kitty!"

Umi fell over anime style, "what!" she asked returning to her feet.

"Isn't that a good idea!" asked Hikaru jumping up and down, as her cat tail swung around.

"What do you mean 'is a good idea'!" Umi yelled, an anger mark appearing on her right side temple. "I mean, is that a good idea!"

Hikaru stopped jumping, and asked, "what do you mean?"

Umi sighed _'that's **also **like Hikaru for ya...'_ Umi straitened up, "I mean, Fuu is still be in the hospital, it might not be okay to have an animal in the building."

Hikaru's smile faded, and she frowned. "But... Umi...What if she's sad?"

Umi's eyes raised in surprise, "what?"

Hikaru closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "Umi, what if she's sad? I mean, if course I know she's _sad_. She just lost her beloved sister, but what if there's stuff she can tell... _us_?"

Umi lowered her head slightly, "I suppose that's true..."

"But she doesn't have her sister to talk to anymore either... So..." Hikaru opened her eyes slightly, "she's all alone..."

Umi stepped closer to Hikaru, _'I can't hear her anymore, her voice is to tiny... I can't hear it.'_

"I know with it was the same with me. It does help to have a pet- no more like a friend- who you can dump your heart into."

'_She's thinking of Hikari...' _Umi thought.

"And so..." Hikaru opened her eyes completely, smiling sadly. "That's why I think we should get her a pet." she confirmed. Then added, "no matter what the nurses say!"

Umi felt tears well up at the brim of her eyes, "Okay, we'll get her an animal." she quickly wiped away her tears as to not worry Hikaru. "No matter what the hospital says! We shall prevail!" she said taking Hikaru's hand and leading her to the pet shop in the middle of the mall.

Umi and Hikaru where having a hard time making they're ways through the crowds of people. "Geez! The mall is so crowded all the sudden!" Umi complained, "maybe cause the mall closes early today."

"Uh... Umi?"

Umi didn't turn around to answer Hikaru. "Oh, Hikaru, don't let go of my hand. You might get lost!" Umi said dodging another person.

"U-Umi?"

"So what kind of animal are we gonna get-"

"Umi!" Hikaru yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

Umi turned abruptly to see what had caused her sudden outburst. "What's th-?"

"U-Umi your h-hair..." Hikaru stuttered, keeping her hand up to her nose.

"M-my hair?" Umi asked tucking it back behind her ear. She was bumped by a man as he was walking by. "Ouch!" she said as she fell to the ground. Umi came to her senses after the man walked away. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! YOU-YOU LUNATIC!" Umi said annoyed. The man didn't turn or anything, he just kept walking. "Argh... stupid baka..." she mumbled under her breath.

"ACHOO!" Umi jumped as she heard Hikaru's sneeze.

'_Oops... my bad!'_

"Oh, gosh. Are you okay?" Umi looked at the figure looking down at her worriedly. Umi's face turned bright red. _'Omigod! He's so hot!' _

Standing in front of her was a blonde headed boy, with dark blue eyes. He was tall and had a worried look on his face. "Can you stand?" he asked, _'OMIGOD! EVEN AN IRISH ACCENT!'_

"Achoo!" Hikaru sneezed again, she rubbed her nose. _'I wonder if I'm allergic to Umi's perfume...?' _Hikaru looked around suddenly, "Um... by the way... U-Umi?" she asked herself. She turned around looking for her blushing friend, only to see moving people. Her nose twitched suddenly, _'oh no... here it-'_

"ACHOO!"

'_Comes...'_

"Hey there," Hikaru turned to see golden eyes looking at her. "Seems like you've got yourself a cold."

No way... It couldn't be... Could it?

'_F-Ferio!' _Hikaru asked herself, not able to find the breath to say this one word. "Fer-"

"Here ya go." he said handing her a light green hankey.

She accepted it, "thank y-"

'_This is no time for thank yous!' _yelled the little voice in the back of her head.

'_Oh! Right!' _Hikaru looked at the man, "Are you really Ferio?" she asked quietly.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing ya!" he said turning his heal and walking off.

"Wait!" Hikaru yelled after him. "Please wait!"

It was no use, he was already hidden within the crowds.

"Ferio!" Hikaru yelled, she slumped down to her knees. _'It was Ferio... I saw him! But how? I don't understand...'_

"Oh, Hikaru!"

Hikaru looked up from the ground, "Umi?"

"There you are!" Umi yelled as she fell to her knees and glomped Hikaru from behind. "Oh Hikaru! Don't you ever disappear like that again."

"U-Umi..."

"Oh, Hikaru..." Umi whispered in her ear softly, "WHERE THE HECK WHERE YOU?" Umi yelled angrily, "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! HUH! WHAT IF YOU WHERE HIT ON! WHAT IF YOU WHERE KIDNAPED! EVER THINK OF THAT!" Umi screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting almost everyones attention.

Umi caught her breath and looked down at Hikaru. She felt guilt in her heart as she ooked at Hikaru, her cat ears where folded back, her tail was dragging on the ground, and her eyes where as big as the can elope she had had this morning for breakfast.

"Uh, I'm sorry Hikaru... I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just because I was worried about you." Umi started to cry, "But gosh, Hikaru! Why do you have to be so darn adorable!" she yelled again, as the people around them stared. This time Umi noticed.

"WE'RE HAVING A TOUCHING MOMENT HERE SO WOULD YA QUIT STARING!" She yelled angrily, holding onto Hikaru's shoulders blushing. Everyone turned away and went on with their day terrified and frightened.

"I-I-I'm sorry U-Umi," said Hikaru shyly. "I had to sneeze, your hair tickled my nose... Sorry..."

"Oh, Hikaru," Umi said calmly, "it's okay!"

"Uh... okay." she said cautiously, trying not to enrage oh-mighty-Umi-with-the-really-bad-temper... oh dear... that's not a word.

"Okay Hikaru," Umi helped up Hikaru after finding her own feet. "Let's go get that present for Fuu."

"Alright!" she said standing.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Awww!" Hikaru said petting the kitten's ears with her index finger, "this ones so cute!"

"Hikaru..." Umi said sighing with a sweat bead on the back of her head, "that's what you've said about the past thirty cats you've seen..." Hikaru and Umi where the only ones in the store, since it was going to close in 15 minuets.

Hikaru pouted, "but this time I really mean it!" she said pointing to the snow white kitten. "See? This ones perfect for Fuu!"

Umi raised her hands to her temples and rubbed, "Hikaru, your not making this easy..."

"Awww!" Hikaru pressed, "Come on Umi! Can we get it? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she said with puppy- well frankly- kitten eyes.

"Argh..." Umi groaned looking away grimly. "Your such a kid..." she mumbled gruffly, though she looked like she hated that about Hikaru, she actually thought it was one of the cutest things about Hikaru. "Fine." she spat out.

"YAY!" Hikaru yelled excitedly, "Oh! Thank you Umi!" she said standing and hugged Umi. (Well with how happy Hikaru was, it's more like a tackle)

"Ah... yeah, Hikaru?" Umi asked as Hikaru let go of our poor Umi who was given Hikaru's "hug of death" **(AN at this moment the thunder cracks and there's some drunk guy in the backround who does this evil laugh type thing... strange people... just kidding, this never happened!) **"You sound like this is your cat that we're buying..."

Hikaru helped Umi up to her feet, "Oh, I know that it's for Fuu! I know that she'll take real good care of him!" she said proudly, "anyways, I already have Hikari! So I already _have_ someone to talk to!"

Umi grinned,_ 'even though this kitten is for Fuu, Hikaru still is excited to be able to get something for a friend...' _Umi patted Hikaru on the head softly, which made Hikaru blush slightly. "Wait right here for me, okay?" Umi asked.

"Alright!" Hikaru said with a smile that was a bit too big for her face.

Umi walked over to the register, getting out her wallet. "Let's see here... where's my birthday money..."

"Yes? May I help you?" asked a bright young cashier.

"Oh, yes. I would like to buy a kitten." Umi explained smiling.

The brown haired girl smiled sweetly, pointing behind Umi, as she asked, "oh, yes. Is that your friend over there?"

Umi turned to see where she was pointing to, "ah, yes, that's my best friend!" Umi said as she noticed she was pointing to Hikaru, who was currently talking to the kitten kindly.

"Tee hee!" she giggled, "so is this kitten for her?" she asked giggling.

Umi shook her head, "no, this is for another friend of mine. She's in the hospital right now, so we thought we could get her something to cheer her up." Umi said when the cashier stopped laughing.

"Oh, I see," she explained. "Oh! Speaking of hospitals! Did you hear about-!"

"Lita!" the cashier turned to the managers office, to see his head popped out of the doorway, "I don't pay you to talk to the customers! Now get to work!" he yelled at the cashier- Lita.

"Yes sir," she said bowing, "sorry."

He mumbled something under his breath then went back into his office and slammed the door.

"Sorry about that," she whispered to a terrified Umi.

"I-i-it's no problem..." she stuttered.

"Well, he's right," Lita said sighing, "I _don't _get paid for talking. So let's get you that kitten."

"Okay," Umi said.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Well," Lita said wiping putting a hand to her forehead sighing, "I guess that's all you need!"

"Thank you so much for the help!" Said Hikaru hugging the boxed up kitten. "She'll take good care of him!"

"By what you've told me about this friend of yours, I do believe that she'll be a good owner."

"Yes, I'm sure she will be." Umi stated, walking towards the door, "well come on Hikaru, we'd better not keep Fuu waiting any longer than she already has--"

"Wait! Did I jst hear you say 'Fuu'?"

Umi and Hikaru nodded.

"As in Fuu Hououji?" Lita asked.

"Um... yes?" Umi said cautiously.

"I... don't want to keep you waiting, just tell her..." Lita turned her back to Umi and Hikaru. "Tell her that... she has my prayers..."

Hikaru smiled and waved, "Sure will! Bye!"

"See you some other time!" Umi said as she opened the door for Hikaru.

"Bye!" Lita called, _'tell her... she has my prayers... and so does Kuu...'_

**End of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Who was the woman coming into Fuu's room? Was that guy really Ferio? Find out next time in... TOKYO REINCARNATIONS! don don dooooon! See ya!**


	3. A simple hospital visit?

**Hey there peeps! Dis is Ally wally! Su! Wow it's good to be back, I've really missed it... sniffle... Okies, I've made a choice and one that will change the world! just kidding. But I've decided that I wont update unless reviews come. And that's final! I know that people are reading this, cause I have 233 hits! come on people! Is it really that hard to say wether you like it or not! Okay, I'm done. Don't hate me for this decision please. You can flame me, that even counts as a review too! **

**Now special thank you(s) goes to...**

**RaevaDawn- **Lol, you're a very good predictor! Sorry, you'll just have to grit your teeth and wait just a little bit longer! But it won't be too long, promise! Arigoto for da review! Su!

**F i C t I o n f a e r i e- **Sorry it was confusing! Tell me what you think was confusing though. You can email me at and explain what you mean. Then maybe I can fix it. If that's not too much to ask I mean. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**pokemongirl2523- **Thankies for da reviewie! Also for putting me on your favorites list! Thankies again!

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Umi!" Hikaru called to the girl following her. Hikaru turned to look over her shoulder at Umi feet behind her. "Let's hurry 'kay?"

Umi groaned, they had almost missed the bus, and now they where gonna be late to meet Fuu. This definitely wasn't going well... "Okay! Hikaru!" she answered back, slightly annoyed. Hikaru had _way _too much energy. They neared a corner and turned again, running towards the hospital on the other side of the street.

"Oh, hey Umi!" Hikaru called turning to look over her shoulder; no answer. Umi was lost in her own thoughts. "Umi!" she called again; no answer. Hikaru sighed, she was deep in thought... she decided not to bother her.

Mean while, Umi's mind was drifting... _'Cephiro... Princess Emeraude... What is happening now? What's going on in Cephiro right now? Why can't we go there again?' _Umi didn't feel herself clench her fists in frustration. _'Why? I... I want to go back to Cephiro! I want to see everybody again! I want to help the friends we made there!...' _She paused, _'...Clef... you sounded so sad, and defeated in the vision we saw...' _Umi sighed, why was she thinking of _him _in a time like this!

... Because for some reason she couldn't forget about him...

'_Oh... Clef I-'_

"H-hey Umi!" Hikaru waved her hand in front of Umi's face trying to get her out of her trance. "U-Umi, hey! Don't leave me!" she said stopping her feet, and turning completely to face her friend.

Umi's mind focused, "O-oh... sorry Hikaru..." she said scratching the back of her head apologetically. "I g-guess..." Umi averted her eyes to elsewhere, breaking the eye contact. "...Nevermind..." she sighed, she had to focus on more important things...

Hikaru stared at her blankly, "Oh... okay..."

Umi smiled at Hikaru, she's so innocent... "Let's go Hikaru." she giggled grabbing the ruby eyed girl.

'_Oh Clef... I miss you...'_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"...Alright," Fuu whispered softly, feeling the hesitant's in her voice. "I wont tell..." she hated the idea, of not telling Hikaru or Umi... but it was a nessesary...

The woman felt the discomfort and disappointment in her voice. She patted Fuu lightly on the shoulder, "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright, they'll get to know soon..." she said with reassuringblue eyes, a strand of pink hair caressing her cheek. She smiled gently at Fuu, trying her best to understand.

"...Okay..." Fuu said taking her hand gently showing she was going to be okay. Though ... she really wasn't. She quickly took her mind off the particular subject. "B-but..." her eyes darkened slightly and she looked at the hospital sheets. "How did this happen? How could Cephiro...?"

The pink haired woman pulled back her hand slowly, looking out the window to the sunset. "I..." she lowered her gaze, her voice was slightly shaky. "It was... Princess Emeraude..."

Fuu's eyes widened, "Huh?" her voice was trembling, after we did all that? It was all for naught! H-how!

"Princess Emeraude... she made--"

Fuu cut her off, "Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi are comming!" she said calmly after scaring the other woman so much. "You have to get out of here."

"Alright." she said turning her back to the hospital bed, but turned to wink at Fuu. "I'll talk to you later little missey." she said with a grin, Fuu giggled; she hadn't changed. Even while Cephiro had been anniha-

"Fuu."

Fuu looked up at her, she had been out of it again. "Y-yes?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she put on her hooded sweat-shirt. "You absolutely _can not _tell them... until it's time."

Fuu nodded, "Yes, I promise." she promised.

Her perky mood returned, "Good." she turned to leave, waving behind. "I'll see ya later Fuu, I'll come to visit ya soon now."

And she left.

Fuu sighed; she had missed that southern accent. But... Cephiro... Her eyes began to glisten; had it really been annih-

"Fuu!" Fuu's head jerked up; Hikaru had run into the room with Umi behind her... but... in Umi's hands...?

"Hello Ms. Hikaru," she smiled trying to hide the difference in her mood. "And also hello to you Ms. Umi." she said as Hikaru hugged her lightly, Umi walked over to the bed hands behind her back. "Hiya Fuu!" she said with a giggle. Fuu cocked an eyebrow at her unusual perkiness, Hikaru lat go of Fuu and backed away from the bed beaming, and she stood next to Umi.

'_Strange people...' _Fuu thought briefly, question in her eyes. But smiling all the while. "Alright what are you hidding?" she said not able to hold in the question.

Hikaru smiled cheerily, but her smile had faded slightly. "Well, we know that you must be lonely right now..." Umi nodded her head slowly, frowning, but reasuring and understanding all the same. "And we don't want you to be afraid... of t-telling someone your feelings..." Fuu's insides churned; she didn't want to worry Hikaru or Umi. "So... we went and got you something!" Hikaru's smile returned; as did Umi's. Umi brought her hands out from behind her back. A animal carrying box in her hands, and a huge smile planted on Umi's face.

Fuu just stared; _'they wouldn't would they...?' _The question realed in her mind.

"To cheer you up!" Umi said gently setting the carrying case on Fuu's bed sheets. She signaled to Fuu to open the case.

'_I believe... it's possible that they would...' _Fuu thought vaguely, hands slowly reaching out to the plastic case. Her fingers touched the cold metal lightly, her mind with more, and more questions, that would be answered in the next few moments. She gently unlatched the lock on the opening, Umi and Hikaru held back giggles st her caution.

"**Click."**

The soft sound was enough to make Fuu jump slightly, in the quiet room a pencil dropping would make you jump a mile high. Fuu gasped softly as she reached into the cage, pulling out a white kitten. It's golden eyes watched the actions of the three magic knights. Fuu cradled it in her arms as it purred softly. She looked to Hikaru and Umi; eyes glistening. "Thank you..." she whispered softly, a smile on her face.

Umi and Hikaru both smiled back. "No proplem," Umi winked giving off a grin. Hikaru giggled, she felt good that she could always make Fuu smile- Even in times of disaster.

Umi sighed, "Well, it's not like I had a choice..."

Hikaru looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"Hikaru had those kitten eyes, and she got all poutie!" Umi complained, though she was still smiling.

Hikaru defended herself, but was still having fun with the teasing Umi. "I was _not_! I figured that we could get something for Fuu, and she's enjoying it!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Fuu watched the two of them; they where so good to her... and she...

She kept things from them... she was horrible... she couldn't even tell them that which they had been dying to know! And now... she knew... and she couldn't tell...

Fuu looked at the kitten, for some reason it reminded her of a certain ball fluff. With it's eyes closed, it looked unmistakably like Mokona. The kitten had longer ears that was at least two and a half, to three inches long, and hung out to the side, like Mokona. And it's fur was puffy, but soft, so it seemed to expanded it's size, so looked a little bigger.

"So Fuu what are you going to call him?"

Fuu looked away from the small kitten; she hadn't thought of that. "I'm not sure... what do you think Ms. Umi?" She asked returning the smile she had recived from Hikaru, "Do you have any ideas?"

Umi thought for a moment; looking up at the ceiling. "... hmm..." she looked down at the sleeping kitten with out a name. Her eyes widened as a thought struck her. "Hey... he looks just like Mokona..." she said pointing to the sleeping kitten on Fuu's lap. Hikaru quickly looked at him as well, her mouth dropped slightly.

"Omigosh! He does!" she said immediately going to the side of the bed, taking a closer look. "Wow... I didn't notice before." she exclaimed, Umi going to the end of the bed and sitting down on the edge. Fuu lifted the sleeping kitten to the middle of the bed so he was in the middle of the three of them. He awoke but only to curl up into a tight ball closer to Hikaru.

Fuu nodded silently; eyes fixed to the strange kitten which was now hers. "Hmm..." she returned her gaze to Umi then Hikaru smiling, "what if... we where to name this kitten, Mokona?"

Hikaru and Umi looked at each other, thinking over the idea, then turning back to Fuu. "Sure, that's good for me." Umi said grinning.

"Yeah!" Hikaru pipped up, a huge smile plastered to her face. "That's perfect!"

Fuu nodded in satisfaction. "Yes... it would always remind us of Cephiro..."

The two other magic knights both nodded in agreement, not able to stop the mood from darkening. After a few minutes of silents, Umi sat up. "Oh, Fuu by the way, we have your homework for you." she walked over to the door, after Fuu bowed slightly in appreciation. She leaned down to pick up the paper bag on the floor, her blue hair flowing around her body softly adjusting to her motions. She picked up the bag and turned around. "Is it okay if I put it on your chair?" she asked motioning to the chair by the window.

"Yes Ms. Umi... that's be wonderful." Fuu said, trying to find the strength to smile. She knew that Umi was trying to lighten the mood. She like Ms. Umi for her natural... 'spunk', she was a naturally happy person, though not in the same way as Ms. Hikaru, but in her own way. Fuu admired her for this trait.

"Thank you Ms. Umi." she said bowing again, though this time cringing slightly. "Ouch!" she put her trembling hand to her stomach, she was now hunched over. She bit her lip harshly, she shut her eyes tightly; _'No! Not right now!... Not in front of them!' _

"F-Fuu!" Umi and Hikaru asked in unison. "What is it?" Hikaru questioned, trying not to panic.

Fuu coughed harshly, her body shaking violently.

Hikaru, no longer able to sustain her worry and panic. "Fuu? Fuu? Fuu!" she was now by her side with Umi. Hikaru's eyebrows furrowed, and she stood up and ran to the door. "Umi watch over her! I'm gonna get a docter!"

Umi nodded, keeping her hand's on Fuu's shoulders. "Okay." she looked back to Fuu, "And hurry."

"Alright!" she said opening up the door to leave, but as she stepped out to leave a scratchy voice stopped her.

"NO!" Hikaru immediately froze, she turned to face the hospital bed, she gasped; Fuu was standing, her trembling hand on the bare wall for support. She coughed again, then hunched over her shaking legs, she put her free hand on her knee. "D... don't g-g-get _anyone_." she said with a shaky face, her face was really pale.

"B-but Fuu..." Umi's voice was comforting, though frightened at the same time.

Fuu's eyes where covered by her golden locks. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. "P-please... I'm begging you... Ms. Hikaru... M-Ms... Um...i..." she didn't have time to finish her sentence, her body collapsed, as she hit the floor hard.

"F-Fuu!" Hikaru screeched, terror in her voice- ans it showed on her body as well. Umi's hands covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Both of them rushed over to her side. She was coughing again, this time both hands covering her mouth, and it was more violent.

"Oh... god Fuu." Hikaru cried in horor, what the heck was going on! "Fuu... I've gotta tell someone!" she said rising to her feet and turned to walk out, this time it was Umi that stopped her.

"Hikaru..." she said keeping her eyes on Fuu, who's coughing fit had slowed. Hikaru turned to face Umi determined not to change her mind about telling someone. "Fuu... she didn't want you to tell anyone..."

Hikaru saw this coming; "N-n... but..." she was struggling with her words, choosing them carefully, as to not upset Umi with her harsh words to which her mind was screaming at her. "Fuu needs _help_...!"

Umi was trying to stop her from telling someone that they're friend was having a coughing fit, that probably was a side-affect of the drugs the docters where giving her! And if something happened...

"Hikaru..." Umi was helping Fuu to her knees slowly. Fuu had stopped coughing, but was still dazed. She slowly raised a shaky hand to her mouth, she whipped off some blood from her mouth that had been caused by her bitting at her bottom lip; or so Hikaru had wanted to believe.

Umi cradled Fuu in her arms, in a protecting type way. "Fuu... she must have a good reason to not want you to tell..." Umi closed her eyes as Hikarubegain to protest. Umi cut her off harshly; "Hikaru! Listen to me!" Hikaru gasped, she wasn't used to Umi snapping at her like that. Umi was clearly upset, she now had tears in her eyes. "I'm just as worried as you are! But this is no time to go jumping to conclusions!" she yelled, unable to stop herself from falling into her emotions. "We don't know why she's had this! We don't know _why _she's having this! We don't even know how long she's had this!" she screamed, she couldn't help it; '_why was this happening! Here I am screaming and yelling at Hikaru, in a horrible way! I shouldn't even be like this so why-!' _

It's just bad luck.

'_Yeah, fat chance. That's what I want to believe...' _Umi's mind stated the logic, but in her heart; she knew there was more as to why everything was happening like this.

Umi rested her head on the wind knight's head, Umi cried, she cried out all the emotions that she had inside her. She... Umi Ryuuzaki... a fifteen year old girl, grown and mature, well body anyways, but she was getting there mentally. She was supposed to be the oldest of the group, the reassuring one who could keep the two others straight and full of courage... And here she was; alone, defenseless, scared and crying her heart out... This wasn't how it was suppose to be...

Hikaru felt her heart break the moment Umi yelled at her, she didn't ever believe that one of her dearest friends would do that to her. Why? But inside... she knew that it was her fault. For not considering _why _Fuu wouldn't want to be told on, or to have anything reported. She was the selfish one, the one that was just listening to her own heart and logic, and jumping to conclusion... but now...

Hikaru walked carefully to Umi and kneeled down on the other side of Fuu. "U... Umi... I'm sorry..." she whispered tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I made you yell at me like that..." Tears slid down from her face as she took Fuu's hand and held it close to her cheek.

Umi nodded, blinking caused more tears to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry too Hikaru..." she whispered, "It doesn't matter if I _was_ mad or not; I shouldn't have _ever _yelled at you like that. No matter _what _the circumstances."

Hikaru let a small smile of appreciation cross her lips. Then she turned her attention back to Fuu, now asleep in Umi's arms. "You've got to get better..." she whispered stroking Fuu's hand.

"Yeah..." Umi said sadly.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Outside it was now almost completely night, as a woman sat in one of the trees right outside the hospital parking lot.

"So those are the three Magic Knights..." she whispered with a small smile on her face. Her long white hair brushed the side of her face as it blew loosely in the night. "Hmm... I wonder..." she said to no one in particular. "They where sent do destroy the princess... so I wonder if they know about..." her voice trailed off as a thought struck her. If she already met up with... _her_... than that means... they're paths would cross shortly. She giggled, she would enjoy meeting Hikaru-chan and the others. But she had to be patient, as Clef had instructed. Even if Kaiju hadn't cared what-so-ever. She would! And maybe the Magic Knights could even help her!

She sighed, _'yeah right...'_ Kaiju wouldn't even think twice about tearing off they're heads... she laughed out loud; Kaiju would have fun with Umi... They'd _definitely _argue constantly.

"Ohhhh! This is gonna be fun!" she laughed excitedly. She jumped down from the tree still laughing. She looked once more to the hospital window where the three Magic Knights where in. "Hope ya get better Fuu-chan!" she whispered she turned her heel and skipped off cheerily. "...So you can be really happy when _he _comes back to you!" She then disappeared into the darkness o the night.

**Hey! How'd ya like it! I hope it was satisfying! I've decided to space things out a little, so a few stuff is gonna happen in between the original spaces! Also I am proud to announce; I AM GROUNDED! So I'll still try to update but no promises, and guess what? I FINALLY GOT RAYEARTH II! YEAH! YA HOO! IT'S AMAZING! And... Claire-chan is scared for life; ...Nova... HAHAHAHAHA! it's so funny, oh, and Emi-chan's inside jokes; **

"**Gimme my B back..."**

"**Look at my new power; my boobs are glowing!"**

**Gosh Emi-chan; dat was funny wunny stuff. Su! Tee hee! There will be more updates soon! Cause right now I am obsessed w/ Rayearth... Ohhh! Ferio, my darling... um... sorry about that. Well see ya!**

**Love as always,**

**Ally**

**kattygirl32132**


	4. Enter WhiteRose

**Hola! Que tal? (Hello! What's up?) Alright I'm only gonna repeat myself one more time: I'm only gonna update when reviews come. Thank you for the reviews OtakuGirlEmi, RaevaDawn, and Darkmoonfang! Thanks for all the support you guys, I really needed some suport!**

**Special Thank you(s)!**

**OtakuGirlEmi- **Thanks Emi-chan! Lol, Mokona da kitty wuves you too! And also... I'll fill you

in on some spoilers if you would like... (Only cause you're a wonderful friend and review me! unlike someone called WhiteRoseDancer... Kaitlin review me for Pete's sake! Gosh it's not all that hard! Thanks again Emi-chan!)

**Darkmoonfang- **Sorry, it was unavoidable! But if you don't update; I'll do it again! So ha! Oh, and thanks for da ideas! I couldn't make this a success w/ out you!

**RaevaDawn- **Yes there was some Clemi in the last chapter, and there will be more too! Thanks for da review!

**Rita-chan- **I am! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Merissala**- What do you mean?

**Now on to...**

**Chapter 4 **

Fuu awoke the next morning to a blinding light flashing in her eyes.

"Hnnn..." she groaned shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Oh!" the nurse turned around startled, she had red hair pulled back in a tight bun. She had dark brown eyes, and a small smile coming to her lips. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Fuu shook her head no but her mind stated elsewhere. _'No, I just woke up because there was a light that nearly blinded me. Oh- but don't worry about me! I just wont ever–' _she mentally slapped herself; mornings did things to her...

The nurse walked over to her bedside table, she rearranged the flowers on Fuu's bedside table. White Roses... beautiful flowers that had been there for the past few days. After finishing her work with the flowers, she averted her attention to Fuu. She smiled brightly, "you have quite the friends Ms. Fuu." she commented while returning to her feet.

Fuu rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the light. She nodded in response, a groggily grin spread across her face. She _did _have the best two friends she could ever wish for. She couldn't ever have ever wanted or wished for more supportive than they.

"Well now that your up..." the nurse said walking towards the door. "Would you like some breakfast?" Fuu nodded, though she wasn't very hungry. The nurse bowed and left.

Fuu watched the door close behind her. Fuu streched and yawned tiredly. _'What in the world happened last night?' _she wondered, not thinking too much into the question. Something caught the corner of her eye and she looked down to the little fluff ball sleeping next to her. _'Oh yeah, last night...' _she smiled at Mokona next to her, he really did look like Mokona. Fuu gently pet Mokona behind his right ear.

"Mew!" he replied, opening one of his golden eyes. Fuu laughed bitterly; she had actually expected for a 'Puu' as a response from him.

'_Last night...' _Fuu suddenly remembered what had happened the past night. Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi had learned her secret; the side affect of the drugs she had been given. Or so that's what she had come to believe... she wasn't one hundred percent sure about this. But it was pssible, and it was something to reassuring, and what she wanted to believe.

She jumped slightly at the knock on the door, she looked over to it as the nurse opened up the door with a food tray. She smiled brightly, "is oatmeal okay?" she asked politely, Fuu nodded and she continued. "And you also have a visitor."

Fuu immediately sat up in her bed. The nurse signaled for them to come in.

"Hello Ms. Hikaru and Ms. U... mi...?" her voice trailed off as she gazed at the unknown visitor at her door.

She clasped her hands together excitedly, "Hello Fuu-chan!" she said bouncing up and down- and yes; literally. "My name is WhiteRose! The girl standing before her had long white hair, just a little longer than Umi's and she was a little taller that Umi as well. And definitely just as beautiful. She wore a pure white dress that flowed around her shoulders loosely. She had a dancers body with curves that matched her perfectly and wasn't flat, but instead had a matured body. She seemed to be Fuu's age as well. And had high heel shoes with straps around her ankle holding them in place. She had bright pink eyes, like Caldina's hair. **(A/N if you have the manga, her name is actually 'Gardina'. Personally, I like 'Caldina' better, but that's just me.)** The woman called WhiteRose had paler skin than Hikaru, but was tanner that Umi. She had light pink lip gloss, and an English accent. She bowed respectfully as did Fuu. Who _was_ this girl!

Fuu smiled sheepishly at the girl who called herself WhiteRose. "I... well... I don't believe we've met." Fuu said politely.

WhiteRose giggled girlishly. "Well yeah! This si the first time we've met silly-willy!" she clasped her hands together as the nurse walked out of the room. "I've been very excited to meet you! My name is WhiteRose, and I'm your blood donor!" she finished satifactually.

"Really?" Fuu wasn't expecting to hear who had actually given her blood.

"Yes, she's your blood donor." the nurse interrupted walking back into the room with a vase of black roses in it.

"My donor..." Fuu repeated letting it sink in. WhiteRose's smile never faded for one second, she seemed like quite the entertained girl- Hikaru might have some competition...

"You seem to have quite a strange blood type..." the nurse continued to rearrange the flowers. She handed Fuu the small card that had been on the vase. Fuu unfolded it and read it, after putting on her glasses that had been placed on her bed side table.

_I hope you get better soon Fuu._

_I'm always praying for you._

_From an anonymous ally._

She closed the small card and flipped it over, on it was a picture of a wolf howling to a blood red moon. _'Strange...' _Fuu pondered, _'who is this from?'_

"Nya! Who do ya think it's from?"

Fuu's head jerked up startled. She banged heads with the pink eyed beauty who had been reading over her shoulder.

"Oh... owie, owie, ouch...!" she whined, rubbing the bottom of her cheek. As tears formed at the brim of her eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Fuu said pushing her own throbbing pain away. She reached a hand out to WhiteRose and felt her cheek to check for swelling. "Are you alright?"

WhiteRose blushed embarrassed for a moment, then she smiled brightly. "Yeah, I'm fine! But I'm sorry, it was all my fault; I shouldn't have been looking at something that doesn't have anything to do with me!" she said shaking her head violently, her hair flying around. She took Fuu's hands in hers. "I'm okay, so don't worry bout me. 'Kay?"

"Alright." Fuu liked this girl, there was just something about her... She's like Hikaru, her smile, her cheerfulness, and her perkiness. But... she also was somewhat different- no about how she acted or anything like that. But... on the inside... a feeling deep inside... like a strange power, or energy...

WhiteRose sat down on the chair next to the window. She set her purse down neatly next to the front leg of the chair. "So Fuu-chan, tell me something about yourself!" she said with a charming smile.

"Eh?" she wasn't expecting that...

WhiteRose tilted her head to the side slightly, then giggled. "You know!" then she paused, obviously thinking of something. Her face lightened as a thought came to her. "You got a boyfriend?" she said giggling.

Fuu's face immediately flushed bright red and WhiteRose laughed at her. "I suppose that's a yes." she said still laughing.

"Ah... n-no, that's not..." she stumbled over her words, she stopped stuttering and cleared her mind. Fuu thought for a moment; did she? I mean he did said that he liked her... and she had liked him– she shook her head violently; this was no time to think about him!... but she couldn't help it... she had known this for sometime; she had fallen in love with the charming swordsman that had saved them more than once in the land called Cephiro. The mysterious, green haired man, Ferio... yes, it was true; the locked up, bookworm, study freak- Fuu Hououji- had come to love a man she might never see again...

WhiteRose watched the silent Fuu who was most likely sorting out things. WhiteRose closed her eyes grinning; _'so you do love him...' _

"So I guess you haven't told them yet?" she asked, Fuu returned to reality at her question.

"Eh?"

WhitRose closed her eyes, and smiled as her voice turned to soothing. "You haven't told that special person yet have you?" she opened her eys to see Fuu's expression.

"...No, I haven't..." Fuu looked away from WhiteRose. She was going to slip off her balancing beam. She was going to tell this stranger about all her feeling that she couldn't tell anyone. She was going to vent. _'I can't! She shouldn't know about this! If anyone should come to know; it wou;ld be Ms. Hikaru and Ms. Umi!' _that was correct; she shouldn't tell anyone else but them. They where the ones that had stuck by her side through it all. Through Cephiro and even now, they where still there.

But inside, she knew she could trust WhiteRose; it was the feeling that she had. The strange power that WhiteRose had; it made her feel safe... just like when she was with Ferio... she had that same feeling of comfort and security... Who was this girl?

Fuu decided to keep it simple. "I haven't..." she repeated. WhiteRose just smiled as if she could read her mind.

"Will you?" WhiteRose questioned not changing the tone in her voice. She didn't push, never push.

Fuu could feel her insides flip, how was she suppose to get out of this? "I... well..."

"It's tearing you up inside."

Fuu looked at her a little taken back. "W-what do you mean?"

WhiteRose smiled sadly, she seemed to understand more than Fuu did. And that was something Fuu wasn't used to.

"Your in love and you know it..." WhiteRose began closing her eyes getting lost in the emotions flying around the room. "You've come to learn a little more about yourself... which is good..." she set her hands on her lap. "But at the time, you where afraid of what would happen if you let it go..." she seemed to know more about Fuu than Fuu knew about herself.

"And so, you held on, and you lost your chance." she said finally, reopening her eyes. She gazed at Fuu who had tears falling down her face. She continued. "And now, it's tearing you up inside- to not be able to see him. And now you believe that you where ment to be this way, alone and lonely..." she smiled reassuringly. "But that's not true..."

Fuu's sobs broke free, she held her shoulders that wouldn't stop shaking. WhiteRose stood and walked over to her side and held out a handkerchief to her. Fuu took it with trembling hands.

'_She's right... she's completely correct...'_

WhiteRose hugged her tightly, Fuu's sobs only increased. "I'm sorry Fuu-chan... I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Fuu shook her head, she looked up at WhiteRose a small smile on her face. "It's nothing to worry about... I'm alright."

WhiteRose frowned, and let go of Fuu and sat on the side of her. "But your still crying..."

Fuu let out a small laugh, "but that's because you helped me..." she wiped her tears with the handkerchief WhiteRose had given her.

"Thank you," Fuu said smiling at WhiteRose who returned the smile.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the nurse walked into the room. WhiteRose stood up and faced the nurse with a huge smile. "Ms. WhiteRose, I believe it's time for you to come with me." she said trying her best not to sound rude, with no avail.

WhiteRose didn't seem to mind. "Okay!" she said her perkiness returning after the emotional moment. She turned to face Fuu patting her reassuringly on the shoulder. "I'll come and visit again, kay?" she said happily. Fuu nodded, returning the smile. "Alright, time to go!" WhiteRose walked over to the chair and grabbed her pink purse, while humming cheerily. She went over to the nurse and signaled her to go. As the nurse nodded and turned WhiteRose said "I'll be there in a sec!" she turned a last time to face a confused Fuu.

Her mood darkened, and she bowed her head so her bangs covered her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry..." she turned around towards the door, but the side of her head was still visible. "And... I'm also... sorry about... Princess Emeraude..." she walked to the door and turned and said, "bye, bye Fuu-chan!" then she left before Fuu could proses her words.

"Wait! WhiteRose!" she called after it hit her. No answer. "WhiteRose! Wait!"

She had been too late...

WhiteRose... she knows about princess Emeraude... HOW?

"Fuu!" Fuu jumped at the sudden yell, she looked up expecting to see WhiteRose but instead...

"Hiya Fuu!" Hikaru said running into the room, she was panting by the time she stood in front of Fuu's bed. She put her hands on her knees for support.

"M-Ms. Hikaru?" a surprised Fuu reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? Are you quite alright?"

Hikaru stood up straight after catching her breath, her smile was huge. "Who was that, Fuu!" she asked excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Ya know..." Fuu and Hikaru both turned to face Umi in the doorway grinning. "That girl, we saw her on the way in."

"Oh... you mean WhiteRose?" Fuu asked.

"Her names WhiteRose?" Umi asked making a face, well it _was_ a strange name. "Well, she had long white hair, and pink eyes--"

Fuu nodded, "that's her alright..." she sighed, she _does _stand out...

"So? Who is she--?"

"Yeah! Is she a new friend!" Hikaru asked excitedly entering the conversation.

"Oh... well..." Umi walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed. "She's more like an acquaintance really..." Umi cocked an eyebrow at Fuu's stuttering- Fuu never stutters... well unless it's around Ferio... and even then she didn't much, but that was it...

"Oh..." Hikaru's smile fadded, but returned out of nowhere. "Do ya think she'll become a friend!" she asked jumping up and down. Umi sighed, she never loses her energy for long...

Fuu thought for a moment, would she? Well... maybe she's more than an acquaintance... Oh well...

"Fuu..." Umi's tone was serious and got both of they're attention.

"Yes?" Fuu asked a little jumpy because of her tone.

Umi looked out the window. "Did you see her cat ears?"

'_W-what...?'_

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Magic Knights..." a evil grin spread across the face of a small girl. She had black hair that went far below her feet and dark blue eyes. She wore the crown of Cephiro on her head, she wore a long black dress, that hung feet below her on the ground. She had a soft voice, but was full of hatred and vengeance. "You killed my beloved Zagoto..." she gripped the black sword of the man she loved. "You may have escaped to your world, but you can't escape me..."

The small clack of heals on the hard floor made her turn around. A girl with short messy hair approached her. She had black armor and blood red eyes, she had a black gem on the glove on her right hand. She had black boots and wolf ears and tail, her cape drug on the floor when she bowed.

"Princess Emeraude..." she said kneeling in front of the princess of Cephiro. "Everything is going according to plan."

Princess Emeraude smiled evilly as she turned her back to the girl kneeling before her. "Wonderful..." she smirked at the thought of smashing the Magic Knights with her bare hands.

The girl kneeling continued, "As commanded; the wind night cursed, and the other two clueless to our presence. But..."

Emeraude turned to the girl. "'but' what?"

"My s-... my _enemy_- _WhiteRose_- has gotten in the way." she said gritting her teeth.

Emeraude turned back around. "I see..." she smiled again, "... do take care of her, will you?"

The girl nodded, "yes Princess."

"You are dismissed."

The girl stood and bowed then turned her heal and walked away. "...One down... two to go..." she grinned evilly; this was going to be fun.

**End of chapter 4! Hope ya enjoyed! Sorry it wasn't as long as the others, but I will update later though! I'll work on the next chapter soon kay? Wellpers, see ya in chapter 5! (Wow, it feels so good to say that...)**


	5. All Mokona's go PUU

**Hey guys! Thank you for the pairings vote! I really appreciate it! Right now Ascot/Umi is winning by three, and Hikaru/Lantis are winning by one! Come on! Some ones gotta win! **

**Special Thanks goes to...**

**Asmi-chan**- it's okay that you went phyco on me, I don't mind, I didn't really think you where. And I'm actually glad that you spoke your mind! It's a hard thing to do for some people... that said- you owe me! (Check profile page for updating pairings!) Thanks for the review!

**RaevanDawn**- yes I updated, and I'll do it again! (I guess Claire didn't say anything about not telling so I guess I could...) Okay here goes... if you like WhiteRose then you would like me. WhiteRose is based off of me. So yays! I just told the world! Nya nya! Thanks for the review!

**Darkmoonfang**- you know who DID! what r you talking about? She did say that, and you-know-who is SO going to kick ass! You should know that!

**Water-Mage2**- You're just as good a predictor as RaevanDawn! Yes, some of the plotline has opened, but not all! One of the main character still hasn't made an entrance! And WhiteRose does give this fanfiction a back-bone... Wait and see! (Also thanks for the vote!)

**RaevanDawn**- Thanks for the vote! Really appreciate it!

**Now... on to...**

**Chapter 5**

_...WhiteRose... stunningly beautiful... overly hyper... happy... caring... understanding... all of this and more... but most of all..._

_A mystery._

"Fuu..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you see her cat ears...?"

"What do you mean Umi?" Hikaru asked, her perky mood gone. She had question in her eyes as she stared at her blue eyes friend. "Cat ears?"

Umi turned from gazing out the window, her serious tone remaining, she lifted her hands to the sides of her head, giving Hikaru a look that said- are you serious...?. **(A/N: she meant it like it was a stupid question for Hikaru to ask, but sarcasm doesn't come through the text very well does it?) **She mimicked a cat by shaping her hands into the shape of cat's ears and continued on while her hands on her head"As in cat ears, and tail...?" Her sarcasm was dull, but still there.

Hikaru still stared, still confused. As Umi began to get frustrated, "A cat that goes 'meow'?"

Umi nodded eye brow twitching from annoyance.

"Fuu's friend had cat ears?" Hikaru started to get herself together, her questioning hadn't left her completely though. Blondely, she smiled at Umi. "Do people usually have cat ears?"

Fuu cut in before Umi could scream at her, "no Miss Hikaru, I don't believe that regular people have animal ears."

"Oh, okay."

...Silence...

Something in Hikaru's mind finally clicked, she gasped and stood up. "WHAT! THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE WITH ANIMAL EARS!" she waved her arms around enthusiastically, nearly hitting Umi in the face. Umi sighed at Hikaru's slow response.

Hikaru started running around the room saying random thoughts, "OH, NO! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!" Umi and Fuu simply stared at the Knight of Fire, sometimes it seemed as though she had serious issues...

Umi finally got tiered of the yelling and her friend running around the room like a maniac. "Hikau! Would you please STOP YELLING?" Umi screamed above Hikaru's panicky voice.

Hikaru stopped dead in her tracks, which would be on one foot, both arms raised in the air, mouth wide open. She didn't move from that spot for two whole minutes, then she finally lost her balance. "What is it Umi?" she asked plainly, oblivious to her friends outburst.

Fuu smiled at Hikaru kindly, "it's alright Miss Hikaru." Umi breathed in deeply, sitting back down on the bed. "Won't you please sit down?"

Hikaru grinned and nodded. She plopped herself down right between the two of them.

...Silence...

"...You know..." Umi stared at her feet, Fuu and Hikaru stared at their friend who was currently fidgeting with her hands. "...everything happens for a reason, ya know?" Umi caught the others off guard with this serious subject, not that they hadn't expected to have the conversation eventually, it was just something that Umi, of all people, would avoid.

Hikaru was first to join, "that's what we've been taught to believe..." She sighed, she wasn't going to enjoy talking about this.

Fuu nodded. She rubbed Mokona behind the ears, causing the kitten to purr quietly.

Hikaru stood and walked to the window, placing her hands on the sill. She rested her head against the cold glass as steam appeared on the glass. "... we can never forget..." her voice was but a small whisper. Her eyes closed as tears morphed at the brims. "That Princess Emeraude summoned us... to help her commit suicide..."

Umi stood and walked over to Hikaru putting her hand on her shoulder. It hurt to see Hikaru like this.

"We followed our hearts, which thought we where doing _good_..." Fuu sat up straighter tucking some lose hair behind her ear. And she continued. "...And that brought disaster and tragedy." her fists clenched tightly. "...for the Princess and _us_."

"And all the people in Cephiro." Umi added subconsciencly tightening her hold on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru smiled sadly looking out the window at the beuatiful orange colored tree outside. "And Mokona..."

Fuu smiled, "yeah, I miss him too..."

Umi sighed in slight annoyed, then gave in. "Y'know... even though he was the most annoying little fluff ball I've ever seen, and the most **_bouncy_**... I _do_ miss him..."

Fuu and Hikaru giggled at Umi's over obsessing with their friend Mokona.

"Argh!..." she grumbled. "Though I really don't miss his--"

"PUU PUU!"

Umi turned to Hikaru now sitting on the bed. "Wow Hikaru! That sounded exactly like Mokona!" Umi clapped enthusiasticly, smiling at Hikaru.

Hikaru stared at Umi blankly. "Th...that wasn't me Umi..."

Umi looked at Fuu, and then to Hikaru, and over again.

The she panicked. "NOOO! NOW I'M GOING INSANE! AHHHH! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE!"

Fuu cleared her throat loudly, Umi quieted herself immediately. "Calm down Miss Umi... I heard it too..."

Umi quietly pondered. "W...why would we hear–"

"PUU PUU!"

All the Magic Knights' heads jerked downwards at the cat on the bed. His golden eyes stared back up at them.

"...d... did you just... h-hear..." Hikaru stuttered in disbelief. Umi and Fuu nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah..." Fuu said finally letting it sink in.

Umi picked him up and shook him violently. "Mokona! Stop messing with my head!" she gasped, then shook him again, screaming histaricly. "Thanks to you, I've now gone insane! Gosh, why do you always have to mess with me!"

Mokona's golden eyes spined around in their sockets dizzily. "Mreow..." he whimpered.

Umi stopped and stood there with Mokona in her arms. "Was it just our imagination?"

Hikaru and Fuu shrugged, both with the same confused face as Umi did.

_What in the world was going on?_

**...I hold the light in my heart, trembling while I embrace the shadows moving me apart...**

Umi jumped at the sudden vibration of her cell phone in her skirt pocket. She pulled it out and responded.

"Hello?"

"Hello... uh... Umi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, hi. This is Satoru, is Hikaru with you?"

Umi smiled. "Yeah, she's here. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yeah please. Arigoto Umi-san."

Umi handed the phone to Hikaru.

"Hello?"

Umi and Fuu stared at Hikaru quietly, Satoru didn't usually call Umi's cell phone.

"...uh huh... uh huh..." Hikaru's eyes widened, a horror struck face. "...y-yeah... I'll be right there... okay, bye Satoru..."

Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru questionably, she looked at the ground silently.

"What is it Hikaru?" Umi asked, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

She turned back to face them, a smile on her face. "It's nothing!" she looked around nerviously, she grabbed her backpack.

"Where are you going?" Fuu asked.

"Oh... I have to go." she said not looking at her friends. She walked over to the door, never turning to look at the two bewildered girls. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hikaru..." Umi started in a stern tone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

"...maybe..."

She walked out the door, leaving her friends in concern.

"Oh Hikaru..."

Fuu turned her gaze to Umi. "Miss Umi... she looked like she was going to burst out in tears..."

Umi nodded. "What could've happened?"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Heh heh..." A girl with short, pitch black whispered. Her gaze was fixed on a red haired girl with a braid, running out of the hospital building. She put her hand on her hip, still watching her run down the street. By the way she was standing, it brought out her boyish attitude even more. She grinned evilly.

"Two weak little Magic Knights down... on to go..."

**End of chapter 5! How'd ya like it? Tell me in reviews! I'm going to look for 5 reviews for each chapter, I don't care if they're from the same people so it shouldn't be that hard. And if I don't get 5 per chapter, I wait until I do till I update. So review! Thank you for the pairing votes! Keep em commin'! Later!**


	6. Part 1: Professor Presea and the Tragity

**Hey there! I made my goal! 5 reviews per chapter! Yays! This is really turning out to be a fun fanfiction... sighs dreamily... hehe... oh! And before I forget, the song that Umi's cell phone played in the last chapter is the Rayearth theme song for the second season! Ain't that cool? I'm in love with it! I sing it everywhere I go, shower, basketball, softball, air plane... it's kinda sad if you thing about it... oh well! And also this is gonna be a two part chapter, so this is only part one... tee hee... the reason I'm only putting one up right now is cause I haven't finished the other part yet, but I just wanted to post this anyway... Alright then! With no more delays! Special thanks you's go to...****  
**

**Kiri-chan: **Thank you so much for the complement and vote! I really appreciate it!

**Padme5:** Sure, I'd love to IM you some time. Thanks for the vote and also for the new idea for pairing! Thanks again!

**RaevanDawn: **lol, I guess you really want it to be Clemi... tee hee... it's kinda cute watching people vote... giggles! Thanks for the review!

**jane:** I'm giving you more, so be happy! And so far it looks like HikaruLantis, so you're in luck!

**WaterMage2: **She is! She really is a good girl... giggles... thanks for the vote!

**Chapter 6**

A blue haired girl silently walked to school in the chilly fall morning. 'I wonder if Hikaru's gonna come to school today...?'  
She though about Hikaru for a second, what had that phone call been about? She couldn't manage the fact of Hikaru keeping her pain all to herself... It really did hurt...

Umi shook her head; Hikaru's gonna make it through this... whatever this is...

"Sempai!" Umi's head jerked up to see a girl with brown hair running towards her. Umi greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Rika-san, what's up?" Umi asked after the girl caught her breath.

Rika looked up to her a worried expression written on her face. "I-it's Shidou-san... she was crying at the school gates..."

"W-what?" Umi wasn't really looking for an answer, she quickly dashed past the younger girl, who didn't even have a chance to respond.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Hikaruuu!" Umi called through the herd of students. She looked around desperately trying to find her friend. "Hikaruuuu!"

She gasped when her gaze turned upon her friend. Hikaru was over in the courtyard, sitting on the table, hands clasped to her face.  
_'...Hikaru...?' _Umi ran over to her friend, dodging people all the while. No one was in the courtyard, just around the door and gateway. Umi slowed as she neared her sobbing friend, "Hikaru?" Umi asked quietly trying not to surprise her if she hasn't heard her. She stopped in front of the sobbing girl, Umi bit her lip, trying to find the courage to say something. She put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, careful not to scare her. "...Hik..."

Hikaru slowly lifted her head from her knees. Umi felt her insides churn, Hikaru was a mess.

Hikaru's hair was out of it's usual braid and was lose and untamed. Her eyes where really red from crying, and had dark circles under them. Her whole body was a mess, slouched and shaky.

"H-hey... Umi..." Hikaru tried to smile, but couldn't find it in her. She looked back down at the ground, and watched the leaves swirl and twirl in the air."Oh... gosh," Umi sat next to her, keeping her hand on her shoulder, afraid to let go. "What happened Hikaru...?" Umi finally asked after moments of silents, not really caring that they where tardy and were now mising their first class.

Hikaru's only response was more tears. She clasped her hands to her face, and her shoulders shook violently. Umi pulled her tightly into her arms.

'Hikaru...'

"What happened?" Umi whispered not letting go of Hikaru as she wept in Umi's arms. "What was that phone call about...?"

Hikaru screamed as a response. "It's not fair!"

Umi jumped, "what isn't fair?"

Hikaru sobbed harder than ever, she wept histaricly, shaking and trembling uncontrollably. She shook her head in response, refusing to let it out.  
Umi's eyebrows furrowed, 'please tell me Hikaru...' She tightened her grip on Hikaru protectively. Umi sighed she was going to get this out of her.

"Come on Hikaru... Please tell me..."

Hikaru nodded but then sobbed even harder. "It... it's Hikari!" she screamed in Umi's arms.

'What...?'

Umi couldn't hide her alarm at the sound of something happening to Hikaru's dog. "What happened?"

Hikaru screamed and cried to the fullest in her last sentence. "Hikari... he was slaughtered!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Hikaru dashed down the street, tears streaming down her face.

"Hikari... Hikari...!"

She turned at the corner and reached the kendo school, she gasped at the crowd of people and reporters surrounding the place.

"W-what's...?" she panicked as some reporters turned to her and surrounded her, asking questions.

"Miss, do you have any idea of who might have killed your--"

"What?" Hikaru pushed through the reporters and avoided the cameras. "Satoru!"

Satoru turned to the crying girl, his face pale as a ghost. "H...Hikaru..."

Hikaru was pulled into a tight embrace by her eldest brother. "S... Satoru?" Hikaru was totally confused, what was going on? "Satoru... what happened?" Hikaru couldn't afford distractions. Then it hit her, she looked around wildly. "Where is Hikari!" Hikaru demanded, keeping her voice steady. "Where is my friend...?"

Satoru avoided eye contact, she was alarmed and confused. There was something horribly wrong...

"What's wrong! What's going on!" she looked up at her eldest brother, he kept his gaze elsewhere. Satoru stopped in front of the school. He finally looked down at her, eyes solemn. He kneeled down to look her in the eyes, he held her shoulders tightly, but not too hard.

"Hikaru..." he sighed eyes regretting. "Whatever happens... you must stay calm and listen to me..."

Something over his shoulder caught her eye. She looked over his Satoru's shoulder. She shrieked in horror at the site.Over the fence on the sidewalk was the color red, dark red blood. She struggled to get out of her brothers grasp. "Satoru! Let me go!" she screamed.

Satoru kept his grip and tried to calm her. "Please, Hikaru! Calm down!" he commanded in a loud, but calm voice.

Hikaru lost control of herself, she screamed while she still struggled. "No! Let me go!"

She finally got free of her brothers grasp. She ran to the fence and easily jumped the six foot wall. She ran over to the concrete the blood was eternally stained. She fell to her knees before the spot and cradled herself in her arms. "...n-no..." she whispered in mental shock. "No... this... can't b-be..." she rocked back in forth slowly, suddenly feeling cold as ice. But... it wasn't sadness that engulfed her... it was anger, hatred...

Revenge...

"Hikari!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"Hikaru..." Umi whispered to the shaking girl in her arms. Someone slaughtered Hikaru's dog... her friend... who would do such a thing?

Umi was tugged out of her thoughts as Hikaru moved in her arms. She pulled herself up and out of Umi's arms. "I...I'm alright... Umi..." she weakly wiped off some of her tears, which were immediately replaced by new ones. She laughed bitterly. "I guess... I just needed to vent..."

Umi hesitantly let go of her. "Do... do you have any idea who... who did it?"

Hikaru twitched, gasping slightly. "I..." she lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes. "Al I know is..."

Umi watched her intently.

"All I know... is that..." Hikaru lifted her head, not looking at Umi. Her eyes glowed with vengeance. "Al I know is that someone... someone killed my dog... my friend..."

_I'll find who did it... even if I have to put matters into my own hands..._

Umi didn't take her eyes off Hikaru. "You shouldn't be at school." Umi said rising to her feet. She held her hand out to Hikaru offering to help her up.

"I'm okay, so don't worry." Hikaru responded as innocently as she could manage. She accepted Umi's hand and pulled herself up. Then let go of Umi's hand only to find Umi still holding it.

"You're in no condition to be here..." Umi said with a frown on her face.

Hikaru shock her head, "I'm okay! Honest!"

"But..." Umi protested, she trailed off then sighed. She took Hikaru's hand to which she was still holding, clasped both her hands around it lovingly. "I know I've told you this before. Back when we were in Cephiro... but there's nothing more meaningless than one of Hikaru's 'I'm alright's'..."

Hikaru still wasn't convinced, "come on Umi, I'm alright. And besides, we have to visit Fuu after school remember?"

Umi thought for a moment, she didn't like how Hikaru brought Fuu into the conversation just to... Oh fine... whatever...

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Hikaru and Umi walked down the hallway, talking about anything that came to mind. Which would at the moment be school work."I didn't do y homework last night because of everything..." Hikaru said miserably. Umi patted her on the shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Hikaru, I'm sure Miss Ruzeen will forgive you." **(A/N tee hee... points/spoilers for anyone who recognizes this!) **Umi stated, feeling better about the day.

Hikaru nodded slowly, "I sure hope so..."

"We alredy missed one class... so... right now..." Umi thought for a moment. "We have our tutor right now." Umi looked at her cell phone which was in her light pink uniform skirt pocket. "We've only missed five minutes of it."

Umi and Hikaru put their stuff in their locker and grabbed their books and rushed to the small room.

Hikaru opened the door to the small, dim lit room. "Hello Miss Ruz-"

A woman with a tall pony tail tied by a thick red ribbon sat tapping her pencil on the desk. She looked up at the two gapping girls with dark brown eyes.

She stood up, looking curiously at them. She had a long slender body, and a soft figure. Her hair hanging down past her waist, and naturally curled at the end. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...it can't b-be..." She choked out.

The woman cocked an eyebrow at Hikaru's stuttering. "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself." she pulled some lose hair behind her ear. "I am your substitute for today, is seems for some unknown reason Miss Ruzeen was unable to be here today." she giggled then bowed, "I am P-"

"Presea..." Hikaru whispered as did Umi, who hadn't moved or said anything for this whole time. "How...?"

"How did you know?"  
Umi raised her eyebrows. "You d-don't...remember?"

"Hmm?" Presea shrugged it off, then a mischievous grin crossed her face. "Now... since you were late..." she turned to the desk and opened the drawer, pulling out a dog leash. "What would make a fitting punishment?" she dropped the leash and started skipping around the room. "Should I stretch out your mouths to see how far I can make 'em stretch! Or should I chase you around the room to see how fast you can run!"

Hikaru and Umi sweat dropped, definitely Presea...

"Ah... P-Presea...?" Presea came out of her little fanticy, she looked at Hikaru.

"Yes?" she asked plainly. Hikaru looked heart broken.

"...You really _don't _remember us do you?" she asked quietly, trying not to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Umi sensed the honesty in Presea's voice.

She truly didn't remember.

Presea looked to the clock on her desk, she clapped her hands together loudly. "Well now, I suppose we should get started with your lesson."

She sat down at her desk and motioned for them to take their seats at the small round table.

"...Preasa..."

**What's going on...?**

Umi and Hikaru sat down in their seats silently, both pondering. "Miss Ruzeen had mentioned that you two are most lively..." she said taking out her schedule, she sighed.

"Oh well... it can't be helped..." she took out a red pen and wrote something down on her notes. "Please take out the homework that was assigned Friday."

Umi took out hers and held it out to her, Presea took it.

"Arigotou Ryuuzaki-san." she smiled, then looked to a silent Hikaru. "What about you Shidou-san?" she asked.

Hikaru fidgeted, and scuffed her feet back and forth under the table. "I... ah... didn't ave time to work on it..." she said looking at the ground.

"I see..."

"Ah... but I can finish it!" Hikaru looked up apologetically. "I... well... I can make up for it..." she dug into her uniform skirt pocket, and pulled out a small piece of candy. She held it out to Presea.

Presea gasped, she slowly reached her hand out to accept the candy. The moment her hand touched the candy, her eyes glazed over...

"_I'm so sorry... I guess I don't have any money with me right now..." said a short girl with tears brimming at the sides of her beautiful ruby eyes. "I must have left my wallet back at Tokyo Tower..."_

_Presea felt her heart throb at the sight of a legendary Magic Knight worrying about the balance for the weapons. _

"_All I have is this piece of candy..." Hikaru said quietly. "I'm sorry..."_

_Presea smiled kindly, eyes glistening. Hikaru... _

Presea's eyes fluttered open to bleary images of two girls hovering over her. Her eyes finally became focused.

"Presea! Presea are you okay?" Hikaru asked worriedly. "You fainted all of the sudd-!"

"HIKARU!" Presea cried hugging the surprised and blushing girl

"P...Presea?" Hikaru asked eyes wide.

Umi was equally surprised, but caught on quicker. "You... remember?"

Presea nodded silently, she buried her head in Hikaru's arms. Abruptly, the sounds of sobs were heard; Presea was crying. "I'm so sorry..."

"What?"

She looked up at Hikaru then to Umi. "The weapons I made for you brought nothing but grief and misery for the three of you." Something clicked in Presea's mind, she looked around the room.

"What is it Presea?" Hikaru asked, tilting her head to the side, looking "super deformed".

"Where's Fuu?" she asked looking from Hikaru to Umi.

"You mean you don't remember?" Hikaru asked, Presea shook her head. "What about being substitute? Or anything else like that?"

Presea stared at her. "Um... what are you talking about?"

"In answer to your question..." Umi was in turn to answer her question. "Fuu's... in the hospital..."

**To be continued in part two! R/R please!**


	7. Part 2: Professor Presea and the Tragity

**Greetings and salutations! Whoo! It's good to be back! I've really missed it... I feel like I've said that before... hmm... anyhoo! I've decided to explain why I like this ficcy so much and keep updating... it's because I'm in love with it. I love Rayearth and I love this fanfiction. This is probably one of the best ones I've had so far... so yeah... I'm really, _really_ enjoying this... Anyhoo! Special thanks goes to...**

**Darkmoonfang**- (sighs) yeas that's right, you _can't _hate me... 'cause you like me sooooo much! Haha! So _there_!

**RaevanDawn**- you're totally obsessed... tee hee... But not as much as me! (giggles gayly, and glomps Ferio plushie) No! He's mine! MWUAHAHAHA! ThAnKs AgAiN!

**Asmi-chan**- I _know_! But it _is _very entertaining watching reviewers diss each other... (giggles) thanks again!

**NoW rEaD aNd EnJoY!**

_

* * *

_

"_Where's Fuu?" she asked looking from Hikaru to Umi._

"_You mean you don't remember?" Hikaru asked, Presea shook her head. "What about being substitute? Or anything else like that?"_

_Presea stared at her. "Um... what are you talking about?"_

"_In answer to your question..." Umi was in turn to answer her question. "Fuu's... in the hospital..."_

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 **

Fuu stared at the equation silently, gnawing on the end of her pencil. She sat there for minutes before sighing in defeat. She leaned her head back miserably. "Just one more week..."

Yes that's right... one more week and she'd be out of this living hell... She hated hospitals so much... and for a whole month now; she'd been living in one.

She set her math work down on the floor plainly. "I can't concentrate..." Not that she didn't have enough time; it wasn't like she was behind or anything, she just wanted to get it out of the way...

Fuu was instantly pulled out of her thoughts from a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly, revealing a pink haired woman with a huge smile plastered on her face. "What's up Fuu?" she walked in and sat on the end of the bed, crossing her legs femininely.

"Hello Miss Caldina." Fuu said with a slight giggle, watching Caldina pet the small kitten on her bed. "It's been a while since I've last seen you."

"Yup," she said giggling slightly when the kitten licked her thumb. "When'd ya get this?" she asked motioning to the snow white kitten.

"The day you first visited me, Miss Caldina." Fuu said with a grin.

Caldina smiled girlishly. "What's his name?" she asked not taking her eyes off the animal.

"Mokona" Fuu answered simply, Caldina lifted her head to look at the Wind Knight.

"Hey..." Calidina silently pondered for a moment. "Where've I heard that before..."

Fuu sighed, so she remembered after all. "From Cephiro Miss Caldina--"

"Oh, that's right! It was like that little bunny that you were with there!" she said in a rush, then she grinned; she seemed quite proud of herself. "Yeah, I remember... that little fluff ball who was like... 'Puu' all the time."

Fuu giggled at the quotations she used for highlighting "puu" when she had said it. "So you really do remember."

Caldina nodded.

All of the sudden, Fuu felt a urge to change the subject.

She started to pet Mokona lightly. "How are Sir Ascot and Sir Lafarga?" she asked, seriousness in her tone.

Caldina pretended not to notice. "Ascots really doing well... and so is Lafarga." Fuu noticed her slight blush when Caldina mentioned the Cail... interesting...

Fuu smiled at the thought, Caldina had mentioned why she had stayed in Cephiro... though she hadn't gone _too _much into the subject, Fuu had caught on.

Caldina stared at Fuu questionably, she was confused by the sudden silence.

Fuu decided she would think about romance later. She looked back to the illusionist. "So has there been any word from Mister Clef?"

Caldina shook her head hesitantly. "Unfortunately no, there hasn't been _any _word from him since Cephiro was annihilated..."

Fuu nodded, she sighed. Something about the word 'annihilated' and 'Cephiro' in the same sentence made her skin crawl. "Let me get all the cards down on the table," Fuu sighed at the starry eyes Caldina made at the thought of a card game. Probably because of her hobby of gambling and her obsession for money. "It's a figure of speech... Anyway, so all we know is that Ascot, Lafarga, and yourself are the only ones that have been reincarnated so far?"

Caldina nodded, "we do need to look out for the other though."

"Do we have any idea how many people we're talking here?" Fuu asked. "I mean, there are so many people in Cephiro, will they _all _be reincarnated?"

Caldina shook her head "Clef said that the only people that'll be reincarnated 'll be the people that knew you Magic Knights, or knew about the legend. " she confirmed.

Fuu thought about that for a moment; only the people who knew of the legend... "so that would be Miss Presea, Mister Clef, Sir Lafarga, Sir Ascot..." Fuu's eyes widened as realization hit her. _Hard_.

"Fuu?" Caldina waved her hand in front of her face. "What's wrong little missey?" she asked, a worried expression written on her features.

On the other hand, Fuu suddenly felt her face heat up. She payed no attention to it. Her thoughts were all focused one thing; one thought; one sentence that knumbed her from head to toe:

Ferio knew the legend.

* * *

Umi sighed miserably, she walked down the street following the chattering girls. _'Are reunions suppose to be so... **giddy**?'_ She watched silently as she pondered. Replaying Clef's message over and over in her head. She closed her eyes and consintrated, trying to piece the puzzle.

_Dearest Magic Knights who saved all of Cephiro, I am sorry that you where sent back to your own world, with non of your questions answered. But I'm afraid there isn't time. I must give you terrible news: Cephiro is on the verge of annihilation. It would seem that the Princess' souls was split in two: one has been put to rest and the other... The other is seeking vengence against the Ledgendary Magic Knights. Magic Knights, her 'evil' soul is still Emeraud of Cephiro... and she wished for the total annihilation of our beloved Cephiro. I simply don't have any more strength... Magic Knights... Wait for us...all of us... when the time comes... please... search for us when we a re-_

Reincarnated? Reborn? It didn't matter, it meant the same thing. The people of Cephiro were being reborn here: in Tokyo.

Only question is; How?

"Umi?" Hikaru's innocent voice tugged her from her thousand piece puzzle. "Are you okay?" she asked again.

Umi nodded, putting her hand on Hikaru's shoulder affectionately. "Yeah, let's get to your house." she said and walked ahead of the other two girls.

Presea smiled inwardly at the two of them. Their friendship hadn't changed since their summoning to Cephiro.

If anything, it had gotten stronger.

If that were even _possible_.

A quiet breeze crept through them and the leaves flew, twirled, and spun in the November air. Presea shivered, never in Cephiro did we have weather of this sort. Either it was warm and sunny-which it always had been since princess Emeraude's heart was still in peace- or it was stormy and dark-which was after the magic knights had been summoned.

It was strange being able to see your own breath as it was released into the cold air. So this is what the Magic Knights' world was like... just as magical as _they _were...

Still, that didn't change the fact that it was freezing.

And as soon as she had thought those words, a warm knit sweater was pulled over her head. Her eyes widened as Hikaru pulled it down and over her head.

"Uh... Hikaru?" Presea asked still surprised. "Oh, Hikaru, you're gonna freeze if you give this to me." Presea said noting that she had her uniform blouse. A sleeveless blouse no less.

Hikaru laughed, oblivious to Presea's concern "I guess your not used to this kind of weather."

"Hikaru," Presea started refusing to have her put her other arm the rest of the way through the sweater sleeve. "You're gonna freeze..."

Hikaru shook her head, her red, waist long hair dancing around her shoulders. "I'm used to this kinda weather Presea!" she turned her heal and kept walking, closing the door on any protests Presea might have given.

It was then that Presea realized it.

...Vengeance... hatred... murderous vows...

All were lurking in Hikaru's soul.

Hikaru was now a dark shadow.

Ready to kill one who steps in her path.

...That means _anyone_...

* * *

"Satoru! Kakeru! Masaru! I'm home!" Hikaru called walking inside the house **(A/N: Well, frankly 'school' would be more accurate seeing as it's a kendo _school_ but oh well. It's my fanfiction! So back off! Nya: -P (jk)) **She looked around the front room for any sign of her elder brothers. She looked to the stairway, expecting to hear her doggie run down the steps, and jump into her arms and lick her face and she'd tell him that he was such a good friend and someone she could always depened on... but no sound of a happy dog running down the steps was heard. And Hikari didn't come down to say hello...

He never would again...

Umi's hand being placed on her shoulder was somewhat comforting. She had a pretty good idea of what Hikaru's mind was in, and how she felt.

'_All you can do is **try**. You couldn't understand what kind of torture I've been living in the past twenty-four hours if you could even pray for it.' _Hikaru's mind hissed bitterly. _'What would a snob like you know anyway? If anything happened to you like this, you could cry to mommy and daddy and--'_

Hikaru gasped, what kind of horrible beast had possessed her? Had she really become that hatful and...

"Come on Hikaru." Umi said keeping a firm grip on her shoulder.

"...whatever..." she mumbled, trying to hide the venom brewing in her throat. She was about to walk to the stairs when Umi stopped her.

"What's up with you?" she asked annoyance prickling at her chest.

"Nothing." Hikaru spat dryly.

"Don't lie to me." Umi said simply. "Hikaru tell —"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." she commanded ferociously. Umi's eyes widened in shock. Hikaru slapped her hand. _Hard_. She turned her heal and walked over to the staircase. "Mark my words: Don't think you can ever help me. Cause if you dig yourself too far into this hole. Your not getting out alive..." she was more enthusiastic with her last sentence. She turned and walked up the steps fuming.

Umi just stared at where the ruby eyed girl had been.

"That... wasn't... that _wasn't_ the sound of my heart breaking..." Umi whispered voice trembling uncontrollably. She held herself in her arms for a moment letting the venom in the air suffocate her.

* * *

Hikaru walked through the hallway to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her slowly, she turned her back to her door and leaned against it. What did I just... _do_...?

She slumped down to the ground lifelessly. She leaned her head back against the dark wood.

"...I'm sorry Umi..." she whispered closing her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Hikaru opened her fierce ruby eyes. "... focus..." she told herself gripping the dark red carpet. "What came over me...?"

It was like she had become possessed... by some horrible monster. Her eyes widened, she had heard a voice. Was it her? A little voice in the back of her head... that's what it was like... it was a female voice... she was sure of that... Every turn her mind took, it all aimed back to the one conclusion.

_She _had said all those horrible things. It was _her _that slapped Umi.

"No!" Hikaru cradled herself in her arms. "It couldn't have been! I would have never said those horrible things to my sister!"

_Every word you say to yourself... trying to comfort yourself... what you think is the horrible beast... is **you** Hikaru_...

W-what...?

Who is that voice...? is it me...?

...No...

...It_ can't_ be...

_Aww... is little weak Hikaru scared...? _A giggle was all that it started out as, then the feminine voice got louder and louder. She was mocking Hikaru, laughing loudly a grin on her face. _Hikaru! You're so cute! And so **weak**! _

"...S-stop it..." Hikaru whispered hands covering her ears. But no matter how much she willed the laughter to stop, it just stayed.

It was in her head.

"Stop it!" Hikaru yelled loudly, she curled up into a ball, still covering her ears. She bit down on her bottom lip. _Hard_.

Blood trickled from her mouth, as she fought back tears.

_Ohhh! Hikaru, that cry for help was absolutely **adorable**!... let's hear some more of those cute screams for help..._

"Nooo!" Hikaru screamed, tears now trickling down her cheeks. "Umi! Help me!"

* * *

Umi's head jerked up from her position on the chair. "H-Hikaru….?" Umi immediately stood up and ran to the steps and dashed up as fast as she could. As she turned on the landing, something caught the corner of her eye; Satoru walked in the door. "Satoru-san! Come here for a second!" Umi called dashing down the hallway. _''Hikaru... are you hurt...?'_

Umi reached the door, she heard Hikaru's pain filled screams. Umi tried to open the door with no avail; Something was blocking it. Umi banged on the door as loudly as she could muster, "Hikaru, it's me! Let me in!"

Satoru came up behind her breathless. "Umi-san... w-what is it...?"

Not turning to him she replied simply; "it's Hikaru." then she continued to call for Hikaru. "Hikaru! Open. _Up_!" she screamed. She gasped suddenly, she turned to Satoru, eye brows furrowed. "Satoru, help me get in."

All that was given was a nod from him; and it was all she needed. He came up beside Umi and turned the door knob. "Her chair is in the way..."

Umi was about to respond when another blood curdling scream filled the house. Umi covered her ears immediately, wincing slightly.

**Umi!... my head... it's splitting...!**

Umi's eyes widened, Hikaru's voice was now in her head, crying for help.

"Hikaru! Open the door!"

Hikaru's screams and howls didn't stop for a moment.

Umi banged on the door again this time harder. "Come on Hikaru! Do it!"

**B-but I can't... **Hikaru whimpered in Umi's mind. **She'll huirt me if I do-**

"Who?"

**The person in my head!**

Umi began to grow inpatient. "No ones gonna hurt you Hikaru!"

Hikaru screamed again, this time louder that any of the others. **She is too! She said she's gonna kill me, you and--!**

"Hikaru! Open the damn door already!" Umi screamed the loudest, blocking out Hikaru's.

At the sound of Umi's rage, Hikaru crawled over to the door weakly.

_What the hell do you think you're doing_? Said the voice, almost sounding mad.

Hikaru winced in pain as the woman's voice rang in her mind. "...U... Umi..." she reached up to the door knob, trembling and shaking. "...I'm going... t-to..." She gripped the door knob and turned, opening the door.

**...Umi...**

The door slung open revealing a shaken Umi and a Satoru running up behind her.

Umi gapped; Hikaru lay motionless on the ground, sweating and twitching. "_Hikaru!_" Umi kneeled next to her, she pulled up her twitching body. Something glowing caught her eye and her head jerked up to meet the raging eyes of a girl.

She had long wavy pink hair and red eyes. And pointed ears- obviously not human...

She looked like...

_Hikaru...?_

She clenched her fists "D-damn you..." Her pink eyes flying towards Satoru, to Umi. "Damn you all... I almost had her..."

"Who are you?" Umi demanded, keeping Hikaru's head on her lap. "And what do you want with Hikaru!"

The pink haired girl grinned insanely, "me? You want to know who _I_ am, and what I want with Hikaru...?" she smirked, eyes narrowing as she kept her eyes glued on the baby blue ones glaring back at her. "...I want to... I want to _kill _her." with that, she leaned her head back and laughed crazily.

Umi gritted her teeth. "That still doesn't answer my answer." she said venom brewing in her words. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl looked down at a furious Umi, she smiled evily. "Me? My name is Nova." She put her hand on her hip, still grinning mischievously. "It seems my time here is done." She finally took her eyes off Umi to look at Hikaru's body. Her smile only grew. "I'l see you later Hikaru... next time..." she began to disappear. "Next time I _will _kill you..." **(A/– and your little dog too! Just kidding.) **And she vanished. Though her laughter still remained. And drifted off slowly...

Until it was gone.

* * *

_**Hikari...**_

"_Aww Hikari your such a good doggie!"_

"_...Some of the boys at school pick on me 'cause I'm short..."_

"_I'm so glad you're here with me Hikari!"_

"_Your always so protective of me... is it because you feel the same way I do?"_

_**Princess Emeraude...**_

"_Kill me... and save Cephiro!"_

"_I fell in love... I just couldn't forget him!"_

"_Would those you love with to hurt you in anyway?"_

"_Thank you Magic Knights... thank you..."_

_**Umi...** _

"_You're like a little sister to me!"_

"_You're so concerned about everyone else, but you must take care of yourself too..."_

"_There's no way we're gonna lose!"_

"_You're so cute! It's absolutly adorable!"_

_**Fuu...**_

"_So you do kendo at your school Miss Hikaru? I'm on the archery team at my school!"_

"_You have such a baby face!"_

"_I am also very grateful that I am here with the two of you."_

"_It is **because **you are here that I am happy."_

**What if I lose them too? Like Princess Emeraude and Hikari...?**

**What'll I do...?**

**Would I be able to go on?**

**Would I lose myself? **

**Would I- **

* * *

"Hikaru...?"

"Hnn..."

"You okay...?"

Ruby red eyes found those of sapphire blue. "U... Umi...?" asked Hikaru weakly, she rubbed her eyes. _'Still bleary...'_

"Hikaru? Who was that woman?" Umi asked looking down at confused eyes. Hikaru was still on her lap. Looking up at her, Hikaru stared quietly before shrugging. "That woman... you know... the one with pink hair and red eyes?"

'_What had happened...?'_

Hikaru gasped, she jolted forward. "Satoru, where's Satoru!"

"C-calm down Hikaru."

"Where is he?" Hikaru asked looking right to left for her older brother.

Umi sighed. "He's down stairs getting you so water."

Before Umi could blink, Hikaru stood up and left her room. She ran down the hall and turned the corner to the stairway, only to collide with her brother.

"Oh!" Hikaru fell backwards, immediately feeling ice cold water spill on her pink uniform blouse soaking it in. Trickling down her neck and finally felt it under her shirt.

After feeling the cool water dripping down her body, she felt pain. Pain on her right palm. She looked at her hand and saw blood trickling down her arm from her hand. She looked to the ground and saw the broken glass. Strange this was, when she had felt the sting and pain... she hadn't batted an eyelash. She just sat there dumbfounded until Satoru noticed who he had collided with.

"Hikaru." Satoru kneeled down next to her. "Sorry I didn't s-"

"Hikaru!" Umi marched down the hallway. She glared daggers at Hikaru, hands on her hips, legs spread, air chilled; Umi is one to fear...

"How _dare _you just up and leave! Do you have any idea how w-" her eyes caught sight of the blood dripping on the carpet. Instantly staining it. "Oh my gosh! Hikaru!" She knelt beside her friend and took her hand and pulled it closer to her face for examination. "We've gotta wrap it up for you--"

"This is nothing!" Hikaru said sternly. She gasped st the heartbroken look she received from Umi. "S-soryy... I didn't mean to say it like that..."

Umi nodded, a solemn look on her face. Though on the inside...

Hikaru looked to Satoru who was picking up the glass. "Satoru." she said firmly.

He looked at her plainly, stopping what he was doing. "Yes Hikaru?"

She closed her eyes, as if deciding something to herself. Then she opened her fiery eyes, looking more determined then ever.

It was now or never...

"Satoru... I want you to tell me..." Hikaru clenched her bloody fist. "Tell me how the hell my dog died."

Umi watched, mouth opened slightly. Dumbfounded face.

Never... and I mean _never _did Hikaru curse...

She looked to Satoru. Mind reeling, didn't Hikaru say that she had no idea about the who the person was that... slaughtered her dog?

Then it hit her. The phone call she had received from Satoru on her cell phone that day at the hospital... he had been home... Does that mean... he could possibly know...?

"What are you talking about Hikaru...?" Her brother asked as steadily as he could.

Hikaru didn't bat an eyelash. She wasn't going to give up _that _easily. _'No matter how hard you try._'

"Satoru, let me tell you something; if you plan to keep secrets from me about the_ murder_ of _my_ dog..." she hissed darkly. "I will show no mercy in the long run..." Hikaru icily glared at her so-called "brother" who was keeping secrets that she had to know- no; that she _would _know...

Satoru kept his cool and sighed. "...you really want to know...?"

Hikaru icily stared. "I wouldn't_ ask_ if I didn't want to_ know_."

Satoru sighed, he wasn't going to enjoy this...

"Alright Hikaru..." he sat down on the step. No even hesitating. "I'll tell, but... you wont like it..."

She continued to keep the same expression on as she had the last few minutes.

"And you must promise that you will not go looking for... _it_..."

Umi stared bewildered while Hikaru didn't flinch, just nodded. She leaned back against the wall, trying to hide her crossed fingers...

* * *

_The birds chirped as Satoru stepped out into the yard. The small tree's leaves swayed back and forth in the fall wind. He sighed as he lost himself in his thoughts. Completely oblivious to the black sword being pulled from it's sheath._

_"Hikari!" he called. The brown furred dog came out from behind the bushes, wagging his tail excitedly. The dog ran over to him, only to stop staring at a bewildered Satoru. Hikari hunched over with his tail low. A rumbling low growl lingering in his throat._

_"Hikari?" Satoru begain to make a move over to the growling dag, but stopped dead in his tracks as Hikari started backing wildly._

_Hikari made the next move, running towards Satoru fangs barred. Hikai jumped and Satoru fell backwards. Hikari had gone right over him._

_WHOOSH_

_Right behind him her heard a yelping dog and the clack of a metallic object. Satoru turned around, while still on the ground._

_What his eyes met was pure torture;_

_He saw Hikari, his brown fur soaked in dark red blood, as he lay motionless on the ground._

_He also saw the perpetrator, he couldn't see much because the sun was next to her face in the background. "Heh... stupid pooch." she laughed while gripping the sword that murdered the dog. Blood trickling down it, and onto the cement. "But I suppose this will do just fine. Because as long as he's dear to her, than my job here is complete--"_

_Satoru finally got the lump out of his throat enough to speak. Barely just. "Dear to who?"_

_"Hmmm, aside the point. You should be grateful." she put her sword back in it's resting place; The jem on her glove._

_"...for what? Murdering our dog?" he asked ever so dryly._

_He could feel she was grinning evilly. "Why? Because you were my original target."_

* * *

"I couldn't see her features, I could only make out the outline of her..." Satoru confirmed, not wanting to look towards Hikaru nor Umi.

"What _did _you manage to see?" Hikaru asked quietly.

"She had long hair, and I think a baggy shirt too, and pants. She was about Umi's height and an English accent."

Hikaru and Umi gaped.

Satoru continued. "But she wasn't human. I can tell you that."

Hikaru felt a sudden urge to ask him why. So she did, with complete shock for a response.

"Because she had ears of an animal..."

Hikaru stood up suddenly startling both her brother and Umi. "Let's go Umi."

"Where?"

"To Fuu."

Satoru sighed; he was going to have to step-in if she was going anywhere _else_ but there. He let Hikaru slip past him and down the steps. "Come on Umi."

Umi sighed. "Alright..." she stood up and followed the short young girl out the door.

* * *

"Hikaru," Umi said still following the ruby eyed girl next to Presea. "Where are we _really _going?"

Hikaru turned to look fully at Umi. Hikaru fiery eyes looked more like they were glowing. "We're going to go see Fuu's friend."

_WhiteRose... you will **not** get away with this..._

* * *

**Hahahaha! Major cliffy for you guys! Hahaha! I know what's gonna happen and youuu doooooon't! hahahaha! Keep the reviews commin' peoples. I let ya off the hook this time, but I _must _have 5 reviews for this chapter! Please review! And I forgot to add, Presea is in Hikaru's basement, so she wouldn't found by Satoru or any of her brothers.**

**Thank you very, very much!**

**Love as always,**

**Ari Takiyuki**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
